Sides of the Palace
by flamingflight
Summary: There was the East Palace and the West Palace...never to be joined...never to be changed...
1. History of Hatred

Sides Of The Palace

Prologue, History Of Hatred

Author's Notes: Okay, this is not even in the 'maybe' section. I am making a full page for this story, it is so stuck in my mind and I have a feeling it won't be leaving anytime soon. Okay, this is going to take on a much, much more serious note with angst then my other stories. It's Alternate Universe (I think that's what you call it) and I guess you could say that it's 'almost' like The Royal Servant, but it's not. It's a whole different, serious story by itself. At first it may not seem all that angsty, but believe me, it will be. Just to set the record straight though, all in all I like Shampoo...I just don't like her with Ranma so in this story you might see some Shampoo bashing *even though* I do like the spunky purple-haired Amazon. And I believe Shampoo's character is better then how I describe her in this story, it's just that for the sake of the story...it won't be. Now without further ado (did I spell ado right?), my story...Oh yeah, in this story King and Emperor mean the same thing. (It helps serve my purpose)

Disclaimers: Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Jurai came from Tenchi Muyo but I just love that name so much. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, I guess this is...good-bye?" he asked her awkwardly.

"Let's just call this...smell-ya-later," she smiled back.

{-Nelson Muntz and Lisa Simpson from The Simpsons}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a time of turmoil and change for our land. A time when the things that we all knew and expected to know was altered. A time when our own tradition and beliefs were shaken and questioned by our very selves.

It was a time when a child with no royal blood became a Ruler.

It was a time when a King's illegitimate daughter rocked the foundations of life.

It was a time when one of our greatest Emperors' went missing.

It was a time when a girl lost the boy that she loved...

Yes, it was a time of disbelief for our country...but do not take my word for it...hear it yourself...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It is the tradition of the country of Jurai to allow it's King and the males of the country to have as many wives or concubines as they find fit. The Royals' first wife however was chosen by their parents and so was the King's. When the Enperor of Jurai was 18, he was forced by his parents to marry a Princess from a near-by Kingdom...the Princess, named Kimiko, loved the 18-year old Emperor very much...but he was youthful and he did not love her. She gave him no children and on those grounds, the Emperor married another wife when he turned the age of 20. This girl was a beautiful, purple-haired Amazon Princess named Washu.

And so the Palace was separated into two sections...the East and West side. The first wife Kimiko lived in the West side and in the East side resided the second Queen Washu. The differences in the wives shown in the differences of the gardens. Washu was an exotic, violet-eyed, purple-haired Amazon with a body that could kill and so her garden grew to be illustrious and beautiful and everything that she was. Kimiko was a plain and simple girl with thick long brown hair and large champagne brown eyes so her garden was a simple dirt yard with no designs or flowers and just rocks...many, many rocks.

The King spent all of his time in the East Garden but the first Queen got pregnant around the same time as the second Queen. Nine months later on the exact same day, Washu gave birth to a healthy baby boy while Kimiko gave birth to a whining, crying pale baby girl. That sealed her fate. The King never set eyes on the first Queen or her daughter or entered the West Garden again.

The Queen Washu named her son Mu Tsu, or Mousse, and Mousse unofficially became the next in line for the throne. Kimiko loved her baby daughter to pieces even though the baby girl doomed her forever and she named the darling Princess Urlasea.

Everyone in the Kingdom and country knew the difference in which the Princess Urlasea and the Crown Prince Mousse was treated. The Emperor would visit his son everyday and dress him in finery. Mousse slept in a golden crib and wore the best silk and was watched over by 100 nurses. Urlasea slept in a specially designed wooden crib and wore good silks while she was cared over for her mother.

The next year, Washu and Kimiko were pregnant again.

Many speculated on Kimiko's pregnancy since it seemed as though the Emperor hasn't visited her for many years. This time Washu gave birth to a magnificently beautiful daughter with her exotic purple-hair and violet eyes. The Kingdom rejoiced over the 'Perfect Princess' but then 2 hours later...Kimiko gave birth to a baby boy.

A mentally challenged baby boy named Joni.

If anyone had any question about who was to be the future King...they didn't have it now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yet, let's go back from this tragic scene...let's go back to the day that Washu gave birth to her Crown Prince and Kimiko gave birth to her drab Princess. Now, on this very day...in a village town called Nerima...two best friends were giving birth also...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ahhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhh! Soun! You bastard! I'm going to chop you up and put you in my special stew when I'm through! You did this to me!" a very shrill female voice shouted out from the bedroom.

20-year old Tendo Soun looked up from his Go board game to stare nervously at the wooden bedroom doorway that he himself had made a couple months ago when he married his beautiful black-haired, brown-eyed wife.

"Do you think I should be in there with her?" the young man asked his long-time friend and ally in crime.

Genma Saotome just laughed and handed his best friend a cup of sake, "Here, drink this. Don't worry about it, old friend. It'll past...you just wait and see-"

Suddenly a scream erupted from the house next door, "Genma! You dirtbag! I'm going to gut you out with my katana and feed you to the fish in Nami's pond!" Genma winced and stared worriedly at his doorway.

"Don't worry about it, Saotome," Soun laughed as he handed him a cup of sake, "The fish in my wife's pond don't like to eat worried soon-to-be fathers."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two best friends sat beside each other, tired out but smiling contently, two babies in their arms. Nodoka and Nami had been raised side-by-side and were the best of friends. Nodoka was a quiet, recluse dark red-haired girl whose family was very strict and traditional so the kids picked on her. Nami was a dark, black-haired girl that was exceptionally beautiful for a village girl. She was sort of a tomboy even though she wore dresses and was very feminine in all her activities. When they met, Nodoka was being picked on by some village kids and the ever popular, extraordinary Nami came by and told them to leave her alone.

Ever since then, Nami and Nodoka has been the closest of friends. 

They even got married on the same day and had kids on the same day...as though somebody had already pre-ordained it. Nodoka had made her husband carry her over next to Nami so that they could be next to each other when their first child was born. One minute after Nodoka gave birth to her healthy baby boy, Nami's daughter came into the world.

Now, the two women and best friends laid beside each other, two wonderful babies in their arms.

"She's beautiful," Nodoka whispered to Nami.

"He's beautiful," Nami smiled back at Nodoka.

Suddenly, two ecstatic fathers entered the room and sat next to their wives as they took their children from them.

"What'll be her name?" Soun asked as he stared lovingly at the wrinkled, wrapped up baby girl.

"Akane. Akane Tendo," Nami said and Nodoka burst out laughing.

######Flashback######

"What's your name?" the quiet girl asked the one that had just saved her from a beating.

"The name's Nami," the smaller girl answered disgustingly.

"Don't you like your name?" Nodoka questioned Nami quizzically.

"It's okay," the other replied, "but I'd rather have a more exotic name. One fit for an adventurer or a Queen. Scarlett! Redd! Akane!..."

#########End of Flashback######

"Isn't Akane a little too exotic? Shouldn't we name her something more...more..." Soun protested but Nodoka cut him off, "I think Akane's a wonderful name." Well, Soun was too happy at that moment to put up a fight.

"And what is my manly son's name?" Genma asked gruffly trying to hide the fact of how joyful he was inside. After all, manly men don't show their emotions.

"Ranma Saotome," Nodoka replied and they all agreed that was a good manly name just so Genma would shut up about how manly his tiny baby son was.

Nami and Nodoka took their children back and leaned in closer so that the two babies heads' were next to each other.

"Ranma..." Nodoka said smiling down at her son.

"Akane..." Nami whispered, tearing up at the sight of her daughter.

"Meet your fiancee," they both said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(6 years later)

"Mousse! Mousse! Throw it over here!" the little Princess yelled. Shampoo was magnificently beautiful, even more so then her mother at the young age of five. With long purple hair and large violet eyes, she fit the role of the country's 'Perfect Princess'. 

The little 6-year old Crown Prince with long black hair and deep black-brown eyes laughed as he threw the rare, one-of-a-kind Ancient Zhu Dynasty priceless vase over to his sister.

Suddenly, the King's voice could be heard outside of the doorway and Shampoo dropped the priceless vase, it's pieces shattering into the floor. Mousse and his baby sister stared in wide-eyed horror as the Emperor entered the room followed by his row of advisors and servants. 

Looking at his broken vase, the Emperor turned thunderous eyes to the two children, "Who did this?!"

"Um...daddy, i-it...w-was that retard Joni," Mousse stuttered and Shampoo joined in, "Yeah. We saw him play in here and we told him he wasn't supposed to but he just laughed at us and broke your vase. Punish him, daddy." The King's eyes narrowed. He knew it couldn't be his two favorite children. It had to be that Joni.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"...and then you throw the ball like this-" Urlasea stopped in mid-sentence and instinctively moved closer to her laughing brother. Her father was at the head of the group of guards and she knew that he was very angry for some reason.

When they were upon the two children, the Emperor ordered the guards to take Joni and hold him down to give him 50 hits by the wooden sticks. At first the guards hesitated, even the most horrible of persons only got 20 hits and they were adults that screamed in agony throughout it all. This was a 5-year-old child they were about to hit. But the King's sharp demand of 'Now!' left them no choice.

Urlasea watched as the first long stick whipped through the air so sharp that it whistled before coming down to land on her brother. Joni screamed out in pain as blood rushed through the part that he was hit. The little brown-haired Princess screamed as she cried and latched onto her father's arm screaming, "Daddy! Please! Please! Stop! You're killing him!" But the Emperor just shot a contempt-filled look at the pathetic little girl before flinging her away from him.

Urlasea cried and ran towards her brother to shield him from the hits. Even the tough guards closed their eyes as they regretfully slapped the sticks down on the screaming girl who loved her brother so. After 5 hits, the Emperor saw that Joni wasn't getting hit anymore so he told the guards to pull and hold Urlasea away. Urlasea screamed and cried and begged as she watched in horror at her brother's pain. The little 5-year-old boy was bleeding all over and barely conscious after the 25th hit. By the time the last hit was over, Joni was bearly alive.

With a regal sweep of his Royal Head, the Emperor led his guards away. The West Garden Princess scopped her brother up in her arms, not minding the cuts she hearself had and with a cry she heaved him up in her tiny arms and ran to the Palace medic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean you can't treat him?" Kimiko screamed at the 60-year old something doctor who just shook his head in pity.

"His Royal Highness has made it a command that nobody treat the young Prince. If I wish to keep my head on my shoulders I can not do anything unless the King retract his order and at this moment his Highness is at a party in the East Garden," the old doctor said.

Nobody noticed that the little Princess left her brother's side and ran out into the yard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let me in! Please! I need to see him! Just tell him that his son is dying and needs his royal command to live! Please!" she cried and the King's servant had to give the little child his respect for her courage.

"I told you already, Princess. The King said he only has one son and that son is inside the party with him at that moment. He said he does not care what happens to the little boy Joni and that he would punish you if you deserve his party and fun once again."

"Then tell him I shall not leave this doorstep until he agrees to let the doctor treat his son!" Urlasea cried and kneeled down at the foot of the door, her head held high.

"If you will not do that then at least move back," the servant said and Urlasea shot him a glare as she moved back till she was out in the garden, a few feet from the doorstep.

"Tell him!" the Princess screamed again and the servant just shook his head as he thought to himself, *He doesn't care, Princess. When will you understand that? The King doesn't care about you or your stupid brother no matter how much you beg*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is she still out there, daddy?" Shampoo asked from her father's lap as she ate a mouthful of expensive fruit.

Looking out the window at the kneeling girl, the Emperor laughed, "Yeah, she is."

"Stupid girl, it's already been 4 hours," Mousse laughed and everyone else at the party laughed also because Mousse was the Crown Prince and whatever the Crown Prince said was hilarious if he wanted it to be. Yet, everybody else at the party looked outside at the kneeling Princess and all of their hearts opened up to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It seemed that whoever was upstairs didn't like Urlasea for it started to rain...no, make that pour. It was raining cold hard ice and sharp-edged raindrops that ripped at Urlasea's cheeks and skin and clothes, making it bleed...but never once did she move from her spot. Over the hours, as the guests left they went over to the little girl and told her to get up...that she wouldn't survive...but she wouldn't and she would tell all of them, "Joni needs me. If I won't protect him, nobody will." They all loved her a little more for it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, the King left the East Palace and stared in surprise at the little girl still kneeling there.

"You're still here?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes your highness," she replied stiffly and it seemed as though the little girl had aged 40 years in one night. Not daddy, not father...your highness...

"Fine then, tell the doctor that I give the command for him to help your brother," he said distractedly. Not 'my son'...'your brother'...

"Thank you, your highness," Urlasea replied before using the last bit of her strength to stand up and run to the medic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ranma Saotome, you give me back my necklace this instant!" the little village girl yelled. The girl's face was covered with dirt and so were her old clothes. 

The little boy stuck his tongue out at her, "Nyah! Nyah! Come and get it, tomboy! Maybe if you weren't so-ahhhhhhh!" Ranma ran as the 6-year old girl chased after him, a mallet in her hand.

"Shame, shame, shame, my manly boy is being chased by a little girl," Genma said as he shook his head in shame.

"Cheer up, Saotome," Soun laughed, "Ranma needs a woman that can control him. Goodness knows Nodoka can't." For that, he got a slap in the arm from Ranma's mother.

"Well, look on the bright side, Genma. Akane's the only girl that Ranma pays attention to and runs from," Nami laughed and Nodoka scowled at her friend.

"Hmph! Nami! My poor son tries so hard just to get Akane to notice him. He's even willing to get hit just for that. I remember one time..."

#####Flashback#####

"Oh, Ranma, how in the world did you get these bruises?" Nodoka exclaimed as she bandaged her poor son up.

"Akane did it!" the boy with his two front teeth missing grinned.

"What? You mean, Nami's daughter?" Nodoka asked in horror.

"Yup," the little boy grinned happily at his mother.

Now Nodoka was really confused, "But Ranma! Why do you provoke her so much? She tries so hard to be sweet and good-natured and you always provoke her until she can think of nothing but beating you up."

"Because that's the only way she'll notice me," Ranma whispered sadly.

"What?"

The pig-tailed boy sighed, "Mom, listen. Don't ever tell Akane or anybody this 'cause I'll deny it...but Akane...she's...she's really pretty. She has that going for her. And if I let her be all feminine *and* beautiful, she'll go to the village and she'll forget all about me because she'll have other friends. I don't want that. I...I...don't tell anyone because it's a secret...but I...I like Akane. A lot. She's not like other girls...and she's one of those rare one of a kind treasures the storyteller tells us about. And I found her first so I'm not letting anyone have a chance to steal my treasure. Plus anyone can be nice to her...she needs someone who can make her mad. And I can do that."

########End of Flashback########

"That's so sweet," Nami sighed as she smiled at the laughing, cute pig-tailed boy dodging the attacks of her own daughter.

"Hmph! See what you're daughter has done, Soun? She's made my son into a lovesick puppy!" Genma growled and a round of laughter was followed by his words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What you doin', tomboy?" Akane jumped in surprise from her position under the oak tree, surrounded by a field of dandelions.

Looking up she scowled at the upside down boy hanging from the tree limb, "Ranma! I'm trying to knit a flower design on this cloth. Now, leave me alone, I'm busy."

"That's supposed to be a flower?" he asked jumping down so that he sat next to her and snatched her cloth, "Look's more like a turtle to me. Or an elephant."

"Ranma!" Akane cried as she snatched the cloth away from him and smoothed it over her dress, "Go away, I'm busy."

"Why you tryin' to be feminine, Akane? You're a tomboy and you're always going to be a tomboy," the 6-year old boy wrinkled his nose in a cute fashion.

"Mommy said that if I want to make a good wife for some lucky gentlemen one day, I have to practice this," she replied primly and Ranma just replied innocently, "You don't have to do that, Akane. My wife doesn't have to know how to do all that lady stuff."

"Who said I was going to marry you, Ranma?" Akane countered and the little boy's eyes darkened as he scowled, "We're fiancees. My mom told me so. You're not allowed to marry anybody but me."

Secretly, the little girl thought that being married to her best friend would be fun. She didn't want to marry some stranger no matter how cute he may be. She liked Ranma and wanted to spend the rest of her life playing with him. Of course, she would never tell him that.

"Oh yeah? Well, *my* mom said I can marry anybody I want. That I'm not a noble's daughter and a village girl so I get to decide who I want to marry," she replied just to make him mad. Ranma always annoyed her with his stupid pranks and any chance she got to annoy him back, Akane always took.

"Well, nobody will want to marry you anyway," Ranma mumbled and Akane turned angry eyes to his, "And why is that? Because I'm too much of a tomboy?"

"No," he laughed and their was a twinkle in his little boy eyes now, "Because they'll be too afraid I'll beat them up if they do!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, like I said, it was a time of change for our land. A time of turmoil and doubts... but for now...we'll leave these children be...for they are the ones that shall rock our country's history. The pain they will have to endure...the suffering they will have to overcome...but in the end they shall make it...for they all hold a core of strength that their parents never had...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A look into the future: "I'm sorry, Icki. I'm so sorry. All I wanted was for someone to love me. I didn't think it would go this far."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Notes: E-mail me at silverflame_maiden@hotmail.com


	2. Leaving his Life

Sides of the Palace

Chapter 1, Leaving His Life

Author's Notes: You know what really annoyed me? I wrote this chapter awhile ago and I forgot where I saved it so I had to write it all over again! I had a lot written too! This is the only story where I know *exactly* what I want to happen. Shoot, if I wasn't so lazy, I could write the entire story right now. That's why I believe the chapters to this particular story will be much longer then my other stories. *sigh* They may not be introduced in this particular chapter, but the entire main body of the Ranma cast will be in here. Okay, I'm going to stop talking now and let you read the fic.

Disclaimers: Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Not me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, I guess this is...good-bye?" he asked her awkwardly.

"Let's just call this...smell-ya-later," she smiled back.

{-Nelson Muntz and Lisa Simpson from The Simpsons}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The beautiful twilight curtain hung over the magnificent field. Starlight danced off the edges of the flower petals and hopped off. Faerie-like fireflies weaved through the air, laughing and taunting the oncoming night. A young girl smiles and hums to herself as she makes her way through the field. Her short-cut hair makes her face look slightly pixie-ish. She wears a soft white dress and an herb-basket is on her back. The girl bends down to pick some Lili leaves and laughs as some fireflies dance around her nose. Her eyes cross slightly to follow them. She straightens up, throws the leaves into her already full herb-basket and pulls a hand through her dark blue hair the color of clean ocean water.

Seeing the tree up ahead, the girl runs over to it and sits down underneath it. She takes off her herb-basket and places it beside her. Closing her eyes, the girl leans back on the trunk of the tree to rest. Unfortunately for her, rest was not to be.

"Lazy tomboy," a joking voice laughed from somewhere above the girl.

Akane smiled as she felt someone jump from the branches to sit beside her.

"Hey Ranma," she greeted as she slowly opened her eyes. The pig-tailed boy gave her a large smile before grabbing her herb-basket. Looking through it, he made a face.

"Refu sticks? Lili leaves? Muan grass? Geez, what are you planning to do, Akane? Become immune to my insults? You know that won't work," Ranma said.

Akane jabbed him slightly in the stomach with her elbow.

"I'm already immune to your insults, you jerk. These are for Serph, who's baby is due soon. Hopefully, these will help her with the delivery," she told him.

"Aw, you know I'm just fooling with you Akane," Ranma joked as he hooked his right arm through her left one. The two leaned their heads against each other. They were the best of friends and at the end of the week, they were going to be the best of couples. They were going to be married. Akane blushed at the thought of the oncoming wedding. The whole village was looking forward to it. Everyone knew Ranma and Akane were going to be married since they were one day old. It was only natural.

Then, after the wedding-

Akane sighed.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Ranma asked his best friend. Akane shot him a scowl but didn't say.

"What? Miss me already? Don't worry, I'll win the tournament and be back rich and famous before you'll even know I'm gone," he told her. Akane still refused to say anything. The day after the wedding, Ranma was leaving for the competition in the Central city where the palace was. The tournament that took place every four years tested the skills and intelligence of young men. Whoever won the tournament was given gold, jewels, silk and an official position in the government. It was the best opportunity and Ranma was the best candidate from the village. Like his marriage to Akane, it was only natural he would win the competition.

Akane didn't want to admit it, but she knew she was going to miss him.

She sniffled slightly and felt a stinging in her eyes.

"Oh, don't cry Akane," Ranma begged, but the girl just turned her face away.

"I'm not crying," she cried. Ranma rolled his eyes. He just didn't know what to do when Akane was like this. Maybe if he-

Ranma grinned.

"Remember that time when I saved you from the hole and you were crying and wouldn't let me save you at first because you didn't want me to see it?" he reminded her.

Akane whirled on him.

"It was all your fault anyway! It wasn't because I didn't want you to see me cry, it was because I hated your guts," she corrected.

Ranma scowled himself and sat back.

"Yeah, and all because of dumb Missy Ri," he said.

"You kissed her," Akane returned.

"Did not! I told you, I didn't-" Ranma exclaimed but Akane's smile stopped him.

"Stupid tomboy," he mumbled.

**************** Nine years before ******************

A seven-year old Akane bounced to Nodoka's house. 

Passing the porch where she saw Nodoka was, she said, "Hi Nodo-chan. Where's Ranma?"

The woman smiled.

"In the back. Just head through. I think he has a friend back there with him," she answered.

Akane nodded.

"Oh, okay. Thanks," she said before going into the house. It was empty and when she reached the open back door, Akane started a run. She ran out into Ranma's back yard where she immediately stopped still. Her eyes and mouth opened wide with shock.

"Ranma!" she cried out as her tears started to run.

The pig-tailed boy tore his lips from that of curly, thick-haired Missy Ri. 

"Akane!" he gasped.

Missy Ri giggled and shook her pretty head.

"Hi Akane," she laughed.

Akane's bottom lip trembled before she pulled it in and ran through the house.

"Akane, what's the-" Nodoka began before the little girl whirled past her. She didn't miss the kid's tears though. When her son ran by, she pulled at his arm and stopped him.

"What did you do to Akane?" she demanded.

"Mom, let me go. I'll tell you later. I promise," Ranma pleaded. Seeing the desperate look on her son's face, Nodoka let him go.

Akane ran into her house and locked all of the doors. She ran to the windows and closed the curtains.

Ranma pounded on the door.

"Akane! Let me in! Come on,, Akane! She kissed me! I didn't kiss her! Akane, listen to me!" he screamed and passers-by watched but he didn't stop. Akane didn't hear him. She just cried and with every tear she got more angry. She hated him! She hated him! She hated him! 

When Nami came home and saw the sight, she herself gave a slight knock on the door.

"Akane, dear," she said softly. "It's mommy. Can you let me in?"

The door opened slightly and a small hand pulled Nami inside. The door shut in Ranma's face.

"Akane, what's the matter?" Nami asked her crying daughter.

"I hate Ranma and I'm never speaking to him again!" she screamed.

Who said Akane Tendo didn't have conviction?

**************** Four years later ******************

Akane sang as she climbed the small mountain. Every so often she would pull at some plants that grew alongside the mountain and put it into her herb-basket. Looking up, she gasped. There, a few feet above her was the Windell leaf! It was a Windell leaf! The girl had to settle her shaking hands. So what if the distance to the leaf was a little smooth. It was only a few feet. Akane hitched a breath and placed her right arm on a rock. Okay, that worked. She moved her left foot and left hand next, heaving her body upwards.

Suddenly, her left foot smoothed over the rocks. Akane gave a scream as she lost her footing and her left leg pulled her down. She let go in panic and started to fall. 

Umph! 

She hit some shrubs. Akane started to get up. Hey, maybe she was al-

Ahh!

The ground gave out under her and Akane fell some more. She finally hit ground...underground.

Oh, this was great. Just great.

Akane tried moving her body and though it hurt, everything seemed to be in order. Nothing was broken. She slowly stood up and looked out at the hole. Oh this was just great! How was she supposed to get out now?

**************** Two hours later ******************

Ranma whistled as he made his way along the field. In his hand was a piece of sugarcane he had bought from a stand. The juice dripped down his mouth slightly as he took a bite. He chewed till the juice and flavor was all gone before spitting it out. He was about to take another bite when he heard a scream.

"This is so stupid! Isn't there anybody there? You think there would be somebody there, but no! Lucky me!" 

Ranma smiled quizzically. Those shouts sounded familiar. There was only one person who could scream in anger like that. The pig-tailed boy followed the screaming to some bushes. He pushed the shrubbery aside and looked down the hole at the frustrated female.

"Hey Akane," he greeted amiably. "What are you doing down there?"

Akane stopped her screaming and froze. She knew that voice. Looking up, she found herself face to face with her worst enemy. Ranma!

Akane turned away and crossed her arms.

"Go away, Saotome," she said. There was no way she was going to let that jerk see the tears in *her* eyes.

"No," was the quick response. "Looks like you need a little help, Akane."

The girl practically sizzled.

"Not from you, you jerk!" she screamed, flaring to face him. "I was doing perfectly fine waiting to be rescued when you interrupted. Now, don't you have a girl somewhere that's waiting to be kissed?"

"You're *still* mad?" Ranma exclaimed. 

Akane refused to answer. She wasn't going to justify her emotions to him of all people, the jerk.

Ranma was getting mad now too.

"Well, that's really too bad if you hate me because I am going to make you hate me even more. I'm going to save you, you stupid tomboy, whether you want me to or not."

Then, he was gone. 

Soon, he reappeared with some thick rope. 

Tying one end of the rope around his arm, he threw the other down the hole.

Akane ignored it.

"Don't be an idiot, Akane. Take hold of the rope. Pretend it's someone else that's helping you instead of me if you want. If I leave, no one's going to find you for days because I'll tell your mom you decided to go camping in the woods for awhile. I'm just mad enough to do that." 

Akane bit her bottom lip and stood awhile in thought. Finally, she latched onto one end of the rope tightly. Ranma started to pull her up. When she neared the top, Ranma held the end of the rope with one hand and pulled her hand up with the other.

Snatching her hand from Ranma's and dusting herself off, the blue-haired girl stated, "I hope you don't think this changes anything. I still hate your guts, Saotome."

Ranma gave a loud groan.

"Aw, come on, Akane!" he yelled. "I was *seven*! I didn't even want to kiss her for goodness sakes! You've been mad at me for four years! Four years! Even if I did kiss her, which I didn't, you have been mad way too long. Can't you just forgive me?"

The girl refused to say anything.

She couldn't say anything.

Akane had forgiven Ranma years ago, but couldn't tell anyone. After the big deal she made, she was too stubborn to make up with him. Now, all her being wanted to tell him this, but-

"Fine!" Ranma exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "You know what, Akane? Fine! If that's the way you want it, from now on, we're strangers!"

He stomped away.

Finally, Akane turned around and yelled, "Ranma, wai-" but he was gone.

Suddenly, a scream was heard.

"Help! Come on! Help!"

Smiling, Akane rushed over and bent over the hole she herself had fallen in.

"Need a little help, Saotome?" she asked, grinning.

"Not from you, you stupid tomboy," he answered stubbornly.

Akane took the rope and threw it down.

"Too bad," she said. "We're friends and I can't just leave you here."

The pig-tailed boy turned to look at her in shock a moment before grinning himself. Yeah, and all was right with the world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akane paced back and forth in nervousness and excitement. Outside of the house, the music blared and played on. There was laughter and clinks of glass as mug met mug. Cheers erupted every so often from the crowd. The swish of Akane's blue dress could be heard in the room as she walked from one end to the other. She heaved a big sigh before going faster.

"Oh for goodness sakes, Akane, calm down," Nodoka commanded as she entered the room and closed the door.

"Nodo-chan," Akane said, coming towards the woman. "Where's my mom?"

"She's greeting the guests and acting as hostess. Oh...you look lovely, Akane," Nodoka's eyes got watery as she spun the younger girl around. "You know, this has to be the second happiest day of my life. For awhile there, I was afraid you and Ranma weren't even going to be on civil terms with each other and now...now, you're going to get married! All of you are growing up so fast and I feel so...so old!"

"Oh Nodo-chan," Akane laughed as she embraced the woman who was like a second mother to her. "You're not old at all. I'm the one that's going to be all old and wrinkly when Ranma comes back."

"Akane..." Nodoka began.

"No, Auntie," Akane sniffled. Why was she so emotional today?

"It'll be all right. Everything will be wonderful. Don't worry," Nodoka said. Akane gave a weak smile. Underneath all her happiness, there was a horrible foreboding in her stomach. She felt as though something was telling her not to let Ranma go tomorrow. Something else was telling her she *had* to let him go tomorrow. It was like closing your eyes before the village medic pricked you with medicine. You know there will be pain, but you also know it's for the best.

The door to the room burst open again and this time Nami entered with Soun. They both had tears in their eyes.

"Ready?" Nami asked her daughter.

Akane nodded and with a soft smile, Nodoka left. The bride put her hands up and placed the blue veil over her face. Next she felt a tugging at her left wrist when her mom took the left ribbon. She felt a tugging at the right wrist when her father took the right ribbon. The doors opened wide and suddenly she could see everyone staring at her. The whole village was outside, eating and drinking. Tables had been set up all around except here. Here, there was a long, empty line with crowds of people on the side. It was weird. All the cheering and noise had stopped and an awed, hushed silence had taken over.

The music slowly started to play.

Akane took a huge breath, let it out and started the walk of her life.

Her parents walked, both holding an end of the blue ribbon, a foot ahead of her. They were leading her, as the ceremony dictated. All eyes were on Akane but Akane's eyes were on one person.

At the end of the line, in front of the huge fire, stood a young man in blue. He stood in the center with an all too nervous look on his face. He tried to stand still, but every so often would bounce from one foot to the other.

Baka, Akane thought affectionately.

All this while, the slow music had been building and building until when Nami and Soun reached Ranma, it had hit a crescendo that took the crowd over like a wave of heartbeats.

Instantly and abruptly, it stopped. 

A small smile appeared on the boy's face as he stepped forward. Taking the first blade from cushion held by the bladeboy, Ranma approached Nami. 

Standing between the bride and her mother, Ranma announced, loud and clear, "In this blade lies my beauty. With it, I cut the ties that bind. Do you accept, Nami Tendo?"

Nami respectfully bowed. 

With a sure hand, Ranma moved the blade down and it sliced through the ribbon like liquid. Next, Ranma walked over to Soun.

Standing between the bride and her father, he announced a second time, "In this blade lies my heart. With it, I cut the ties that bind. Do you accept, Soun Tendo?"

Soun bowed respectfully.

The blade came down on the ribbon, cutting it.

Now, Ranma walked to stand in front of Akane.

He bent down on both knees and offered the blade to her over his head.

He announced, "In this blade lies my soul. I cut your ties. You may take this blade and rush it over my head. You may take this blade and slice away my beauty. You may take this blade and cut out my heart. I await my punishment."

Knowing her part, Akane reached up with both hands and pulled the blue veil off her head. She placed it on the blade in Ranma's hand and knelt down in front of him. She put her shaking hands under the blue veil and held the blade with Ranma.

It was her turn now.

"You broke my ties. I am tied to you forever more," she announced.

Ranma smiled.

Akane smiled back.

They leaned in for a kiss.

The crowd erupted in cheers, tears and laughter. People ran over and crowded around the newlyweds. 

"Okay, okay. That's enough of that. Save it for tonight," a friend laughed as he pulled Ranma up. 

"Yeah, tonight," giggled a girl, pulling Akane up.

"Okay, now let's have some fun!" somebody yelled.

So they did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"All right! All right! We'll never get anything done if you keep pestering us!" Ranma laughed as he closed the doors to the bedroom.

"Can you believe those guys?" he asked Akane who was taking off the small jewelry she had on. 

"They're a riot," Akane answered. The two smiled at each other and then their smiles faded somewhat. A blush bloomed on Akane's cheeks and she glanced nervously at the bed.

"Um, Ranma..."

"Akane, I don't want to," Ranma cut in quickly. Akane turned hurt and angry eyes to his.

"What?" she asked in shock.

"No! Not like that!" Ranma instantly protested, holding his hands up in front of him. "Hear me out, will ya?"

Akane sat down on the bed.

"Don't I always?" she sighed.

Ranma sat down next to her.

Finally he spoke, "I'm going to be leaving tomorrow, Akane. I've thought about this a lot and I've decided we shouldn't do this tonight. If we do something like...this, I can't just leave you in the morning like I will. What if I get you pregnant? I know I said I'll be back soon, but who knows when I'll be back! What if I die? I don't want you with a baby to raise by yourself."

Akane no longer looked angry, but slightly miffed and annoyed.

"First of all, you jerk, I wouldn't care if I had to raise a baby alone! Not that I would raise it alone. Have you forgotten about my mom and your mom? It'll be okay-"

"No, Akane! You're not persuading me out of this! If you don't agree, I'm walking out of this room and everyone will think we fought," Ranma said and stood up. He felt a tugging at his hand.

Akane gave him an exasperated but endearing look.

"You wouldn't object to sharing a bed on our wedding night, would you?" she questioned.

Ranma smiled and this time, it was he who blushed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a clear day when Ranma left. The whole village was there to wave him off and nobody was more sad to see him go than his one-day bride. Akane sniffled and tears ran down her cheeks but not once did she cry out or sob. Ranma had a packet over his shoulder which contained his clothes. Everyone went up to wish him a personal farewell and the most intimate was saved for last. Nami told him to hurry up and come home safely. She didn't want her daughter to become a widow at such a young age. Soun commanded that he not get involved with any other girls. He didn't want his daughter to be heartbroken. Genma demanded his son not to come back until he has won that competition. This prompted Nodoka to slap him on the back of his head. Nodoka told her son he could come home whenever he wanted to and she'd always be there.

Then it was Akane's turn.

She led him forward a little distance so that the crowd could see but not hear them. Both of them looked down at the ground.

"Um..." Akane began.

"Yeah..." Ranma ended.

Finally, Akane burst out with a, "Oh, this is stupid!" before jumping up and giving Ranma a big, fat kiss straight on the lips. The crowd 'awwwed.'

When they separated, both of their faces were flaming red.

"Don't forget to come back, you jerk," she cried and hiccupped.

"I won't and I'll be rich and we'll live in a-"

"No, no, no," Akane laughed. "Just come back."

Then, reluctantly, they moved apart and Ranma turned to the crowd. He waved to them and he was off. He never saw his village again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometime later, Ranma arrived in a town. Since it was nearing the afternoon, he decided to get a bite to eat before moving on. The villagers had sold some of their belongings and chipped in to give him money for the trip. All their hopes were on him and he couldn't let them down. Ranma entered the hotel/restaurant and sat down.

The waiter came by.

"What would you like, sir?" the waiter asked.

"Anything you have will be fine," Ranma answered. "But a glass of water first would be nice." 

The waiter nodded and left. He received enough orders like this from wandering travelers. He would just bring the man a moderate meal of vegetables, meat and rice with something sweet on the side. He left.

Ranma looked around and assessed his surroundings in an innocent fashion. The restaurant sure was crowded. It must be the hour. Suddenly, the boy felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see another boy standing there with a back pack. 

"There are no seats left. Can I sit here with you?" the boy with the back pack asked. Ranma nodded and gestured to a seat at the table. The boy sat down and placed his back pack beside him. Ranma noticed he had a yellow with black...were those squares?

Ranma smiled at the boy.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Ryoga Hibiki. What's yours?" Ryoga asked.

"Ranma Saotome," Ranma answered. "Where are you heading?" 

Ryoga looked suspicious before deciding there was no harm in it and answering, "I'm heading to the Central city."

Ranma looked shocked and pleased.

"For the competition?" he asked.

"Yes..." the bandanna boy replied hesitantly.

"Me too!" Ranma exclaimed, clapping Ryoga on the back. "When did you leave?"

Ryoga mumbled something.

"What?" Ranma asked, indicating for the other boy to speak louder.

"Two years ago," Ryoga answered loudly. 

Seeing Ranma's shocked face, he explained bitterly, "I have a bad sense of direction. I left two years ago because I knew I'd get lost."

An idea sparked in Ranma's brain.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you travel with me?" he suggested. 

Ryoga gave a mocking grin.

"Aren't you afraid of the competition?" he poked.

"Competition? There's no competition! I'm the best! I'm going to win it! You can keep me company on the journey," he laughed. Ryoga's eyes narrowed

"Don't kid yourself, Ranma. I'm going to win it," the badanna boy announced.

They both grinned at each other. Then, the food came and they dug in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We'll meet at the food stand downstairs, okay?" Ranma said as he headed into the bathroom. "The one with the big red sign that says, 'Moon cakes'."

"All right, all right. I know. I'm just going to order some food from the kitchen. I'm not that bad, you know," Ryoga protested, slightly angry. Ranma didn't even bat an eyelash.

He said, "Yeah, I know exactly how good your sense of direction is."

The two had been traveling for a few days now and was nearing the city. Ranma found out first hand many times just what Ryoga meant when he said 'a bad sense of direction'. 

"Go take your bath. I'll go order the food than we'll meet at t he stand downstairs," Ryoga repeated. Ranma chuckled and ducked out of the room. He went down the hall to the bathroom the guests in the small motel shared. 

Ryoga rolled his eyes and made his way down to the kitchen. He reached the bottom of the stairs without trouble and smiled triumphantly to himself.

See Ranma, he thought t o himself as he took a wrong turn and walked right past the kitchen and food stand. I'm not that bad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ranma waited around the motel and food stand for three days. On the fourth day, he decided if he didn't leave, he wouldn't make it in time for the competition. So, with a last farewell to Ryoga and wherever he was, the pig-tailed boy made his way to the Central City. He traveled for two days before he met his second companion. How they met were quite odd actually. Ranma was walking into a new city and had just been reminded by his stomach that he needed fuel for the road. Seeing a crowd in a certain restaurant, and curious along with hungry, the traveler walked into that restaurant. He pushed his way to the front and was slightly amused by what he saw.

Two chefs were arguing over a large, messy, iron, flat stove. They were face to face with each other. The skinny, young chef was yelling at the older, bearded chef. He was saying something along t he lines of 'you can't have one of your own assistants be the judge because he would be biased and that's not fair'.

The older chef retorted with, "Well, how do you suppose we compare then? Who should be the judge?"

The younger chef waved absently at the crowd and screamed, "Any one of these people here! They're strangers! They won't be afraid you'll fire them!"

"Fine!" the older chef yelled. "Pick one and have them compare! Real gold isn't afraid of brass!"

The young chef seethed a second and glared at the old chef in hatred before grabbing the arm of the nearest person. The nearest person just happened to be Ranma Saotome. 

"You!" the young chef yelled though Ranma was right beside him. "What's your name?"

Her fingernails were digging quite painfully into Ranma's arm. 

He wrenched it from the other boy and replied, "Ranma Saotome."

"Saotome-san," the older chef said politely. "Will you please do us both the favor of tasting some food and deciding which is more delicious? We would be extremely grateful."

"Cut the smart mouth, Inus," the younger chef said before turning to Ranma. "Are you going to do it or not?"

Ranma shrugged.

"Sure. A free meal is a free meal," he said. Two dishes of okonomiyaki was pushed in front of Ranma's face. Picking the first one up, Ranma took a bite out of it. He quickly devoured the rest of it.

"Well, what do you think?" the older chef asked.

"It's delicious. The best okonomiyaki I ever had," the pig-tailed boy answered and the older chef looked pleased. He folded his arms.

"Don't get too cocky yet, Inus," the younger chef said. He shoved the other dish of okonomiyaki into Ranma's face. Shrugging, Ranma took a bite out of it. His mouth promptly fell open and his eyes widened. He grabbed it and ate the rest.

"Well?" the young chef prompted.

Ranma started to stutter.

"I...that...I...wow...is there more...I...WOW!" he exclaimed. A large smile of pleasure spread across the younger chef's face, softening it. He turned to the older chef.

"I guess that means I won, Inus," he said.

The older chef just grumbled something and told his assistant to get the spatula and return it to the younger chef. The assistant did so and the crowd dispersed.

The young, skinny chef secured the large spatula onto his back while Ranma asked, "Is there any more of that okonomiyaki left?"

The chef grinned at Ranma.

"Sure, honey. I'll make you all the okonomiyaki you want. You helped me a lot there. Just let me pack up my stuff. By the way, what did you say your name was?"

"Ranma," the pig-tailed boy asked. "What's your name and how did you get into the fight with that guy?"

The chef started to talk, "The name's Ukyo Kounji. I was on my way to the tournament in the Central city (and making my money by cooking along the road) when Inus sent his dirtbags to steal my spatula. He thinks it's the spatula that makes my okonomiyaki good. Stupid idiot."

Ranma was getting excited now.

"You're heading to the tournament too? I'm heading there myself!" he told the chef.

Ukyo turned to face him, his packing all done now.

"Well, isn't that weird! Why don't you travel with me? I'll make you all the okonomiyaki that you want, sugar," she said. 

Ranma agreed and they set off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night in the shared hotel room, the two talked of their lives. Ranma slept on the floor while Ukyo slept on the bed. They were alternating each night like with Ryoga. Ukyo told of his life first. His father had been an okonomiyaki chef and it sort of was a family tradition for the oldest son to be a chef. Ukyo used to travel with his father but when his father died when he was very young, Ukyo had lived mostly by himself. When he heard about the competition, he knew that was what he needed to do. Maybe get some money into the family well. Then, it was Ranma's turn. Ranma talked about growing up in his village and how everyone was depending on him to win. He talked about his mother and father, but when he started talking about Akane, Ukyo's face got sad.

"You're married, sugar?" Ukyo asked from his place on the bed.

"Yeah!" Ranma answered in excitement. "She's cute and has the most awful temper. You wouldn't believe it. She's my best friend..."

Ranma's smile got wistful and Ukyo moved onto his elbow to look at the pig-tailed boy.

"I think I'm really doing this for her. Ever since we were little, I always felt as though she was bigger than our lives, more than anything I ever knew. I don't think I would have been happy if she had to stay in our village the rest of her life just because of me. I think...I think...I want to be worthy of her...y'know?" 

Ranma turned to Ukyo.

The chef's eyes looked slightly wet. They were sad, but bittersweet sad. A bittersweet sad that Ranma could do nothing to prevent.

"She's a lucky girl," Ukyo whispered before turning over in his bed.

The lights went out and Ranma went to sleep. He never knew he broke a heart that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Ukyo was gone and the room was paid for. Ranma searched in vain but could not find his new friend. Deciding that Ukyo left for the Central city without him, the village boy made his way to the competition. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akane stared vacantly out the window of her home. She had decided to stay with her parents until Ranma came back. There was a glass of water in his hand and raised to her lips but she did not drink. She could not drink. Her mind was off somewhere else. Her body was gripped in a horrible feeling. 

"Akane, darling?" a soft voice inquired and the glass of water dropped from Akane's hand. It crashed to the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the girl said as she bent down to clean up the mess.

"Akane, are you okay?" Nami asked her daughter. "You've been like this since Ranma left."

"It's okay, mom," Akane said as she picked up a piece of glass. It cut into her slightly and a little blood oozed out. She seemed dazed by it. Akane snapped herself out of her thoughts and turned to her mother with frightened and confused eyes.

"I just have the most horrible feeling," she told her mother. "Like I was picking up pieces of broken glass. I know it's going to hurt and I know what will happen but I do it anyway."

The girl took a deep breath and got up to hug her mom.

"I don't think I should have let him leave," she whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ranma grinned to himself as the wind ruffled his hair and pig-tail. The busy, looming entrance to the Central city stood before him. He settled his pack of clothes and moved one foot into the city.

He went to meet his destiny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A look into the future: "It's not fair, Akane! It's not fair! Every guy that I've loved has loved another and this time...this time! This time he loves someone that looks exactly like me!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Notes: E-mail me at silverflame_maiden@hotmail.com 


End file.
